


Being Gingerbread is Suffering

by Astro_Break



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Out of Character, POV Third Person Limited, Ships are only hinted at, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: Its a normal day for the Special Occasion Squad. Steak and Wine are fighting, Cola and Hamburger are trying to out-do each other with terrible puns and Gingerbread is suffering





	Being Gingerbread is Suffering

Gingerbread growled, slamming a fist on the table. “That's it.” She fumed. “I'm surrounded by idiots. Fucking children who think they’re adults.” Throwing back a shot, the petite woman angrily brooded over her drink.

Not three feet away was Red Wine and Steak, aggressively holding hands. Or as they liked to call it, arm wrestling. Gingerbread didn’t even know why they bothered to dub it that. Red Wine’s slender arms were more suited for delicate things, like shish kebab enemies with his rapier. An obvious disadvantage to Steak’s jacked arms from hacking enemies with two greatswords every day. Anyone with half a brain would see that it was simply an excuse for the two to hold hands.

On the other side of the room, seated comfortably on the couch was Cola and Hamburger, the latter laughing up a storm as Cola smugly delivered yet another shitty pun.

“I want to die.” Gingerbread sighed, turning away from the gross duo. She massaged her temples, adamantly looking at her empty shot glass.

“Hey Gingerbread!” Cola called, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. “If a seagull flies over the sea, what flies over the bay?”

Gingerbread grit her teeth, glaring at Cola. “What?” She ground out, trying her best to not crack the shot glass.

“A bagel,” Cola said triumphantly as Hamburger howled with laughter, falling off the couch.

The glass cracked as Gingerbread’s grip tightened, a murderous aura emanating from her form. Even Steak, the densest dumbass in the room, cowered from the rage of Gingerbread. 

There was a tense showdown until Steak made a face and sniffed. “Does… someone else smells burning?” He asked hesitantly, his grip tightening ever so slightly on Red Wine’s hand. 

“Oh don’t worry. It’s just Cola’s dumbass brain overloading from all the thinking he’s doing.” Gingerbread said offhandedly, grabbing a bottle of Brandy and pouring it into her glass. “He’ll be fine. We just need to stick him in a freezer. Better preserve those precious two brain cells he has left.”

“Oof, want some Aloe Vera for that sick burn?” Hamburger snickered, elbowing Cola. Cola simply slapped Hamburger on the arm, letting out a forced snicker as well. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Red Wine reached over to glance at his phone. “..... Did anyone set a timer for those cookies?” He asked slowly, looking up from the device.

Glancing at Hamburger, Steak shrugged. “Thought Hamburger did.”

“Dude, I thought you set one.”

“Heathens. All of you.” Red Wine snapped, standing up. Storming off towards the kitchen, he paused, turning back. “Except for Gingerbread, of course.” He quickly amended, shooting a smirk in Steaks direction. “But especially Steak.”

Steak growled in his general direction, but Gingerbread simply massaged her head. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
